The background art of the present technical field includes technology disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2010/007689 (Patent Literature 1). The aforementioned gazette includes the description “A map data updating system (200) includes a recording unit (201), an acquiring unit (202) and an updating unit (203). The recording unit (201) records map data which has parcel data that is used for rendering and region data that is used for route calculation, and is constituted by mesh units that are divided into predetermined areas for each of a plurality of different contraction scales and form a hierarchical structure. The acquiring unit (202) acquires the up-to date parcel data and region data in which a change location is included for each hierarchical level. The updating unit (203) updates, in mesh units, the parcel data and region data recorded in the recording unit (201), using the up-to date parcel data and region data for each hierarchical level that is acquired by the acquiring unit (202)”.